<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinful Rainbow by BlackAce70</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533336">Sinful Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70'>BlackAce70</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Instant Loss Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, Instant Loss, Loss of Virginity, Mindbreak, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel managed to sneak her way into Neo Arcadia with the intent of speaking with Zero and confess to him everything that she had done. She came alone, without anyone protecting her cause she felt it wouldn't be necessary.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, she would end up regretting her little reckless action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Instant Loss Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinful Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this little baby on impulse after being on a Ciel fix for a while now. Hope y'all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stepping out of the hidden trans server room, Ciel couldn’t help but shudder as she looked around her environment. After all these years spent running and hiding this place, she found herself back in Neo Arcadia. A city she swore she would never return to after creating her biggest mistake here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason she found herself here, was to apologize to Zero when she found him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been her fault that a lot of good reploids had suffered at the hands of Copy X. It was thanks to her that Neo Arcadia, what was once a peaceful haven, turned into a nightmare for those that were deemed ‘Expendable’. Even though she knew Zero didn’t blame her for her actions; and would reason that she had done all of what she did out of good intentions. She would never really really feel any peace of mind unless she confessed everything to reploid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden gust of wind blew past Ciel, making the scientist shiver and hug herself at the sudden chill, “I never knew how cold it could get here.” She muttered, dressed in her usual pink attire. Something she was beginning to realize was fit for this unsettling cold area. Even more so when she felt another rush of cold seeping through her skintight bodysuit, “It’s freezing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to her, a shadowy figure was looking down at her. A bright red glowing light humming softly as the figure started to slither it’s way down towards the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Maybe… I should turn back and wait for Zero at the resistance base.” It was bad enough that Ciel had an uneasy chill running down her spine. She was taking a big risk just by BEING back here in Neo Acardia. Knowing that she was essentially a wanted criminal in the eyes of the people here; who knows what would happen if someone managed to capture her while she was all alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Still, this area should be safe,” She muttered, not notice something creeping up and forming right behind her, “No one ever comes through here, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MM! MMPH! MMMH!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the computer room, the muffled screams and moans could be heard coming from one Ciel. The girl in question was thrashing about, desperately trying to escape the clutches of a Rainbow Devil; which had been stationed within the room, tasked with dealing with any intruders that would dare set foot in this area. Ciel couldn’t believe she had forgotten about this thing in her rush to find Ciel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slime bodied maverick encased the blonde scientist in its liquid body. Binding her arms and legs as she could feel her clothes being ripped off in various parts of her body. Her mouth gagged with slime to keep her from screaming out for help. Her vest, all the way to even her bodysuit was torn open, revealing her fairly sizeable bust, while her legs were forced open and the fabric around her crotch was ripped to shreds, showing off her smooth untouched virgin pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to escape, the girl watched with fear as a series of tentacles formed. Some large, others small, going about and wrapping and fondling Ciel’s body. A hot blush began to form as she squirmed under their slimy touch, wrapping themselves around her boobs with a tender squeeze. It was hot, wet, and absolutely sticky to the touch, sending a wave of unfamiliar heat throughout her body. Her nipples, already erect and sensitive from the unwanted stimulation, were tugged at and felt like they were being sucked on by Ooze Devil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her clit was not spared in the assault either, one small tentacle wrapping itself around the hard nub as the main one started pushing and prodding itself against her slit. Her blue eyes widening in shock as she shook her head frantically in vain, trying to resist the intruding member making its way inside of her. Reaching and piercing through her hymen, the blonde beauty threw her head back with a muffled cry. Her entire body shaking as blood trickled out, showing her lost virginity to the slime maverick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body seized up, her mind racing from the sharp pain of having her hymen pierce. It was almost enough to have the girl black out momentarily. The Rainbow Devil, however, didn’t let itself be bothered by such things as it started manipulating its tentacle inside of the researcher. The viscous tendril drilling its way to the depths of Ciel’s core, the sheer size alone could be visibly seen bulging out against her stomach. Getting a steady rhythm for itself, it started pumping itself faster inside of her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little by little Ciel felt her resistance start to waver and crumbling. The inevitability of her being unable to escape her clutches filled her mind as the maverick raped her, swapping her position overall, the blonde found herself pressed up against the ground. Her breasts smush against the hard cold surface, with her arms bound behind her back. Leaving her perky round shaped rear raised up and on display for the ooze monster. Her heartbeat pounding against her ears barely registering the sound of her bodysuit ripping even further to revealing her vulnerable puckering asshole to the monster. Nor the second tendril -it, being much larger than the first invading her pussy- rubbing itself against her rear and poking at her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the searing pain of the tentacle burrowing into her back door; revived the fading woman. Her mind exploding in agony as the tentacle drilled into her, forcing the girl the cry out. Yet, no sooner had she opened her mouth to scream, it only allowed the Devil to penetrate her mouth. Her blue eyes widening in shock as she found herself unable to breathe, gagging all over the thick slimy tendril without relent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like that, Ciel found herself full at the mercy of the Rainbow Devil’s assault. Fucking all three of her holes at alternating pacing and speed. Her entire body jerking and jiggling from the force as her choke filled slurps and loud slutty moans filled the empty airspace. Her face was utterly red, both from pain and strange euphoric bliss that started to take over her. The terrible agony fading away, only to be replaced by the pleasure she didn’t realize her body was beginning to want.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her walls beginning to contract and squeeze down on the thick gooey tendrils, Ciel could feel herself growing closer to her climax. Her own juices leaking uncontrollably down her inner thighs as her body started to relax and accept what was happening to her. The Rainbow Devil seemed to have noticed this, mixing her juices with its slime; and started pump its tentacles harder and faster into the blonde beauty. Working to bring the woman to a powerful climax while maverick started shooting its substance all over Ciel. With one final thrust, with the tentacle pushing its way into Ciel’s womb, the girl let out a muffled scream, her body trembling and spasming uncontrollably all over as she squirted shamelessly all over the Devil Maverick. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Zero....’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the last thing she thought before blacking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the end of his destination, Zero had his buster trained and at the ready for any more enemies that stood in his path. But to his surprise, upon reaching what seemed to be a control room, the entire place was empty. Confusing and putting the red reploid on edge a little; up until now, almost every major section of Neo Arcadia had some sort of Maverick guarding the area. This was likely the only place he had arrived in that was completely empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping a wary eye of his surroundings, he brought a hand to his helmet, “Ciel, are you there? I’ve reached another section of Neo Arcadia. It seems to be some sort of control room.” His commlink was met with nothing but static on the other end, “Ciel? Do you hear me?” Once again. Nothing but static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch; must be interference or something, I guess it would make sense given where I am.” Holstering his buster, he pulled out his saber and started off once more, “Well, no sense in sticking around here. There’s still the matter of that Copy X and his loyal guardians to take care of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, the legendary reploid dashed out of the room and towards the final area within Neo Arcadia. However, had the man looked up towards the ceiling, he would’ve seen and understood the true reasoning as to why Ciel was unresponsive to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspended high above into the air, with her arms and legs bounded by her captor’s tentacles, was none other than Ciel. The blonde scientist having been subjected to be being the slime maverick’s plaything for what felt like hours for the woman. Even now, she wasn’t given any rest as her holes were still ruthlessly pounded away by the maverick’s slimy tentacles. Her clothing had fully dissolved by the Rainbow Devil’s slimy body, leaving nothing but her gloves, shoes, and what was left of her bodysuit. Her mouth was gagged, but it was a pointless action as the young woman had long since blacked out from the intense fucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes dulled and rolled into the back of her head, Ciel was so far gone due to the mind breaking pleasure, she didn’t even register that her savior had appeared in the room. Nor did she make the attempt to try and call out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she could think about, was when she would be brought to her next euphoric climax. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>